Love At Last
by 1Echelon1
Summary: Do you remember, that bad feeling when Alex was sent back to the future? most fans wanted her to stay in the past with Gene right? well this is what would have happened if she had stayed in 1982!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Ashes to Ashes, the plot, the characters or the quotes, they are owned by the amazing writers and BBC._

**Ashes to Ashes- Love At Last?**

**Chapter 1-**

Gene was yet again complaining about the local gypsies "Them bloody gypsies, when are they going to get out of my city?" Alex sighed. She wished that he would grow up. She was about to walk out the office when suddenly Gene started talking again "Bolls? Where you going? Are you going to see that bloke Boris again?" he sneered trying but failing to not seem jealous. Alex tried to ignore the jealousy but couldn't resist "Ohh, so your jealous of my social life?" she sniggered. Gene went bright red and was so taken aback that it took him a few moments to respond "Don't flatter yourself love" he continued. Alex said one last thing before leaving the room "Actually no, unlike you I am staying here tonight so we can clear up this case" Alex walked out Gene's office with a grin on her face it was so easy to torment him she thought to herself.

She walked into a wide room with about ten desks scattered around like dots. Every desk was piled high with paperwork, files and stationery. Which reminded Alex she needed to sort some paperwork out for the latest murder case. She walked over to her desk and sat down, she was about to start on the paperwork but Ray walked up to Alex and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and said "What do you want Ray?" she sighed. "So…" he was pondering whether he should say what most of the other workers in this department were thinking. "Just spit it out Ray" she said quickly obviously agitated. "What…were you doing in there with Guv?" the whole room was chuckling at his cruel joke. Alex was used to his immaturity and replied "Oh, so are you jealous Ray, is the Guv your type?" the whole room was in fits of laughter when suddenly the deep voice of the Guv was heard through out the room "What are you stupid schoolgirls giggling about in here?" he said sarcastically. Ray just looked at him with horror and scurried out of the room. The whole room was in another wave of laughter and the Guv was getting annoyed. "Get to work and save your laughing about for later" he shouted. Immediately papers were shuffled and one last comment was said which had people coughing to stop themselves laughing "Umm, Guv?…I think Ray… likes you!" the whole room went silent. With one last glance at Alex the Guv stormed back into his office.

About an hour and a half later the Guv called Alex into his office. Alex was pissed because just before going into the office she heard Chris say "Ding, Dong round two" she then smiled when she heard Shaz say "Oh, shut up Chris it isn't like that" she would have to thank Shaz later.

She walked up to the Guv's desk and said "You wanted me?" the Guv looked up from the paperwork he was looking at and handed it to Alex. She reached out to take the paper accidentally brushing her fingers against Gene's, a spark of energy ran up both of their arms and into their bodies. Alex managed to recover first and glanced at the paperwork she held. It was a bunch of numbers on a sheet, how was this important? Gene saw her confused look and said "It's the list of how much money our main suspect has put in their bank account in the last month" Alex suddenly realised that they may have found the murderer she replied "Oh, and you think that the money he has been putting in was the money he had stolen of his victims after he had murdered them?" Gene nodded his head and replied quickly with "Precisely Bolls, I think we may have found our murderer" Alex smiled at the thought. Gene continued and said "Me and you are a good team, Bolls!" he continued in going a light shade of pink but managed to recover in seconds. Alex grinned to herself "Yep, we sure are Guv" she was for the second time that day about to walk out the room when yet again the Guv called her back "Bolls?" "Yes Guv?" she said looking impatient. "Just wondered now that we may have found the suspect, would you consider coming with me for a celebration drink tonight?" Alex was shocked at what the Guv had just said so her words came out in a slur "Umm…yeah… s…sure" she said before whirling around and walking into the wide office.

All eyes were on her "Why do you look so shocked Alex?" Shaz said with concern. "Hmm, maybe she got what she wanted from the Guv" Chris said laughing. Shaz gave him a angry look and he stopped. "Umm thanks Shaz… but no, me and the Guv think we may have proof that one of our suspects is confirmed to be the murderer" she said with a light smile on her face. The whole office were in shouts of joy. Slowly everyone in the office left, each one saying their goodbyes to Alex and wondering why her and the Guv were alone…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**Alex had cleared the remainings of her paperwork and went into Gene's office, he said he would be five minutes and told her to wait at the Quattro. She stood waiting for him for ten minutes, usually her patience was good but tonight she was exhausted, so she kept pacing to keep herself awake. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash, she whirled around to see a man pointing a knife at her, she was about to scream but the man lunged forward and gagged her to silence. He pulled her and motioned her to walk with him otherwise he would attack. **

**They both headed up a flight of stairs Alex wondered what he wanted with her. They kept on climbing until they were at the top of the building. He led her out onto the roof and he pushed her so she was standing close to the edge, if she was going to attack he would just push her off. She stood with her back to him, she was shaking with fear, she couldn't die she needed to get back to Molly. A tear rolled down her cheek, when someone found her she would probably be dead, she could hear birds singing and trees swaying in the distance. She plucked up the courage to ask her capturer why she was here "What have I done to you? Why do you want me dead?" the stranger was about to lunge for her but saw that she was no harm so he replied "Because Alex Drake, your Guv is on my tail and if I kill his assistant as a threat he will back of" Alex gasped when he said her name and said "How do you know me?" she gasped again. "Because Alex, you sent my right hand man to prison" he replied angrily. "Fred Johnson?" she whispered. "Yes, and he was the bloody best right hand man I have ever had" he shouted into her face. Another tear rolled down her face. She listened into the distance again expecting pain, but nothing happened, she turned her head slightly to see the man staring at her. "What?" she asked the dots of tears were now running together into a big puddle down her face. "Your quite a pretty lady Alex" he said pondering. "Would you like to work for me? Its that or death" he shrugged. "I am not becoming corrupt, I would rather die!" she screamed. "Fine your choice Alex, now turn around again" Alex slowly turned her head back. She for the last time listened into the distance, she was shocked to hear Gene screaming her name in the distance "Bolly!?" "BOLLY!?" his voice sounded as though it was getting nearer, but he would never make it in time she thought to herself. She heard his voice scream once more before a shot of pain went down her torso, he had leaned round and shoved the knife into her belly. She screamed in agony and her body spasms in pain. **

**She was in so much pain she didn't hear the voice of Gene close by, he was talking to the stranger "You barstard! What have you done to her!?" Gene screamed at the stranger, there was a gun shot and she heard a thump as a body hit the concrete ground a few meters from her. She heard fast footsteps run towards her "Bolly!?" Gene screamed. "Bolly, are you okay? Can you hear me? He screamed again. He started shaking her, tears running down his ancient face. "Bolly!? Stay with me Bolly, it will be okay" he shouted. Her face spasms in pain and she stops breathing. "No! Bolly! Don't do this to me!" he starts thumping her chest as fast and hard as he can. "Come on Bolly stay with me now!" he screams again still thumping her. She coughs and splutters. "Bolly?" Gene says with relief. Her eyes flutter open and she stares into his wide frightened eyes. "Bolly?" he repeats again. She needs to get to the hospital he thought to himself. He stood up and wraps his arms round her body and lifts her, he grunts at her weight but carries on. He walks down the stairs and places her down next to the Quattro. Her eyes have shut again and he notices that her injuries are worse than he first thought. He runs to the boot of the Quattro and gets a sheet. He walks back to Alex and wraps the sheet around her torso. She groans and he whispers in her ear that its going to be okay. **

**They get in the car and he drives to the hospital and the doctor tells Gene that it is going to take months for Bolly to recover, maybe longer. Gene shakes his head, this is all his fault he thought to himself, why couldn't he just have walked out with her? Why did he have to get in trouble with Mack? Shaz walked over to Gene and saw the pain in his face. She wrapped her arm around him and asked what the matter was, he explained this was his fault and that he should have protected Alex, Shaz listens and comforts Gene but refuses to believe it was his fault. Gene catches her smiling at him and asks why she is looking at him. "Shaz why are you smiling at me?" he grunts. "Because Guv, I know your secret" she whispers. "And what would that be?" his face turns a light shade of pink. "Your in love" is all that Shaz says before walking off. Gene turns a bright red and mutters something about women.**

**After a few hours of waiting, Alex wakes up. She notices that Gene is the only person in the room. Gene immediately rushes over to her, and asks her if she is okay. He sits next to her bed and he sits there for a few minutes staring into her eyes, he wants to touch her face. Its so delicate, light he thought to himself… just one touch won't hurt, will it? Gene slowly raises one hand out to touch her pale face, he cups his hand round her cheek and stares into her eyes, they both turn red but he continues to touch her face. His finger lightly traces round her lips, he wants to kiss her but he is too afraid. He slowly pulls his hand back and onto his lap, he stays with her for the next hour until a doctor shoos him out of the ward. **

**He walks home light headed and walks into his flat, he takes a quick shower and heads to bed. After an hour of desperately trying to get to sleep he gives up. He gets out of bed and gets dressed into his work clothes. He walks into his office to find Chris sitting at his desk shuffling paperwork. "What are you doing here so early Chris?" he says confused. "Well Guv I heard about Alex and couldn't get to sleep, I figured that you wouldn't be able to get to sleep so you would come here" he shrugged lightly. "Well they say Alex is going to take a few months to recover and another few weeks before she can come back to work" Gene replied miserably. "But knowing Alex, Chris, she will probably try to get them to let her out a few weeks earlier" he said hopefully. Chris chuckled "Shaz was right- you are in love with her!" Gene turned red and said "She told you that?" Chris chuckled again and said "Yes, but to be honest the whole office knows how you feel about Alex" "I do not have that sort of feeling for her" Gene said grumpily before taking a swig from his flask and walking into the office.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- **

The next few weeks were grim, Gene mainly stayed locked up in his office blaming himself for Alex getting hurt. The only people that were allowed in his office were his three main people on the team, who were also the people he had known the longest- Chris, Ray and Shaz. There were all sitting in there, it had been three weeks since Alex had gone into hospital, the doctors had said to Gene on his last visit which was yesterday that she would be in hospital for about another three weeks. Gene had been grumpy since receiving the news.

Him, Shaz, Chris and Ray were all sitting in the office discussing when they were going to target a possible drug supplier when suddenly the phone rang. Gene picked up the phone and held the receiver to his ear "Hello, is this Gene?" "Um, yes" Gene replied worriedly. "We have some bad news…" "No! NO! is she hurt again!?" he cried out in agony. "No…" Gene sighed in relief. "…but she has discharged herself" Gene once again shouted down the receiver in a slur of words "What? No… NO! why did she do that?! Tell her to wait at the hospital and I will pick her up…" Gene slammed the phone down and shouted "Shaz, we have to go…NOW!" he raced out to his Quattro jumped in, Shaz getting in beside. And he put his foot on the gas and raced to the hospital.

When he was outside he got out quickly, locked the door and legged it into Alex's ward. She was sitting there with bandages around her body like a cocoon. "Gene? She grumbled half dazed. She went straight over to her and replied "Why the bloody hell did you discharge yourself, you need to get better and have rest!" he shouted. "I am not that ill I will be better once I have gone home for a few days" she replied innocently. "No, I am not letting you stay in a flat on your own, you will have to come and live with me for a while" he replied instantly. He helped her into the car, Shaz sat in the back with her, he dropped Shaz off at the Police station and took Alex to his flat.

He helped her onto the sofa, and told her where everything was, he made sure she was okay before promising he wouldn't be longer than a few hours down the station, she grumbled at him that she wasn't a child. He was about to walk out the door before he remembered something "Oh, and Bolls do me a favour and don't answer the phone or answer the door" "Sure" replied Alex, rolling her eyes. Gene headed back to the station and was met by Shaz at the doorway "How is she doing Guv?" "Um, yeah okay, Shaz" he replied walking into the wide room where everyone was working hard. "Good, news everyone, it looks like Bolls is determined to get better so she will be back in a few days!" he grinned and walked into his office and shut the door. A conversation started outside "I can't believe she is staying at his flat until she gets better!" Ray shouted. "Well I think it was nice of Guv" replied Shaz honestly. "Girls shouldn't be allowed in the police force" Ray muttered quietly. Chris gave him an angry looks and said "Yeah, well if girls weren't allowed in the police force than I wouldn't have met Shaz" he replied happily. Shaz beamed with pleasure. A deep voice behind them made them all jump "Enough of the lovey dovey stuff, lets get back to work" Shaz frowned and replied "Guv? Is Alex going to come out with us all for a drink tonight?" "I… don't know… come with me now and ask her?" he shrugged. "Okay!" Shaz replied following Gene.

They headed over to Gene's flat and Shaz whistled. "What?" asked Gene agitated. "That is one hell of a big flat, you've got Guv!" he shrugged and got out the car, walked up the stairs and unlocked the front door to his flat. He was shocked to see Alex walking around with no support. "Are you trying to bloody kill yourself, Bolls!?" he shouted running over to her. She looked up and grinned "Aww, I was just getting some food!" "You could have called me!" "Well to be honest I have been walking around ever since you left… you surely do underestimate me Gene!" she winked lightly. Shaz laughed walking through the door way. Alex's face grinned up at her, Gene noticed this and said "Wow, I wish you had that response when I come to see you!" he said sarcastically walking into the kitchen. "So, what do you want to eat Bolls?" he said. Shaz winked at her and replied "She wants to go to Luigi's and order the most expensive meal there!" Gene grunted in the kitchen and Shaz carried on "So… would you like to come with us to Luigi's?" Alex grinned again and replied "Of course!"

It was a few weeks before Alex was allowed by Gene to go near any physical crime solving, when eventually he did the station seemed duller than usual, nothing was happening, so Alex just paced around Gene's office bored. "For god sake Bolls, if you pace one more time!…" he was cut off by Chris coming into to office and shoving a piece of paper at Gene "This is the forensics you wanted Guv" he turned around and walked over to Alex "So, are you okay, if you ever want to get out of here you can sit with Me, Ray and Shaz… it would probably be better than this…" "Get out! Before I rip your head of those skinny little shoulders of yours!" Alex smiled at him and nodded in thanks and he shuffled out. "Why are you so rude?" she asked Gene angrily. He stared up at her from his paperwork and replied "And why are you so nosey?" she huffed and walked out the room. She went and sat next to Chris and Shaz and said "Your right I do need a break from him" she smiled at Chris, they started talking about the latest horse race, they all wondered why Alex had known what the winning horse was going to be, it was of course Red Rum.

About forty five minutes later a voice boomed out "Bolly!? Get in here now!" Alex rolled her eyes at Chris and Shaz and headed to Gene's office. "What?" she said angrily. She finally looked up to see him with a sorry look on his face "Um, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier, your right I shouldn't have been so rude to you and Chris…" Alex smiled up at him and said "It's ok, we are all going out for a drink later, are you coming?" she replied shocked and delighted at his apology. "Yeah, I suppose I will" he grinned. She smiled back and walked out the office.

Gene's heart leapt, for the first time he was really in love, it wasn't just lust anymore, the world that he thought he knew had turned into dust at that very moment, every limb in his body wanted her, it wasn't just wanting her anymore, it was needing her…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- **

The evening was a laugh, Chris, Ray and Gene had a competition to see who could handle the most alcohol, of course Gene won with Ray coming second and Chris a honourable last. The whole crew now sat at a table, Chris was being sick in the toilets and ray looked pale, but Gene was sitting with Alex not even tipsy, she was surprised at his intake of alcohol and asked "Why do you have so much alcohol? Your killing your lungs!" she said shocked. "Because Bolls, you only live once and they say alcohol is good for the human body!" "Actually Gene they say it is good in moderation" she shaked her head in disbelief at the childishness of Gene. He replied pleased "Well the Gene Genie can handle anything!" he said with a large grin on his childish face.. Alex shaked her head in disbelief and muttered "Well in the future you'll all know different" she sighed. "What did you say Bolls?" Gene asked "Oh, nothing" she said innocently.

She took the last sip of her red wine and said "Ok, I am going…" she stopped because Gene had the said the exact thing at the same time. She continued but was shocked to hear him finish with her again "…Am going now" she looked at him gob smacked as he did to her. The whole table had their eyes flicking in between them both, and there was a wave of understanding and confusion between the women and men- the men didn't have a clue, but the women knew something was going on. Alex got up and said her goodbyes, quickly glaring at Gene before leaving with a swish of her hips. Gene stayed for another ten minutes but then also left, heading towards the station.

He walked through the back door, down the corridor and into his office. Alex was sitting on his desk waiting for him. "God Almighty Gene that was a close one!" she sighed at his stupidity. "Sorry, sorry I remember now, you told me you would leave first then I would follow about ten minutes later!" he said guiltily. She sighed and continued "Ok, we had better get this sorted. I was surprised that you felt the same way… about the bloody light in that office!" Both her and Gene went to the office and grabbed a spare bulb to put into the cover. Gene stood on to the desk screwing the bulb in while Alex stayed on watch, if they got caught they would be in big trouble.

When Gene had finished they switched the light on and the room was blinded by light "Bloody Hell, its like a Christmas tree in here!" Gene shouted covering his eyes from the blast. "No, its probably your eyes they probably need testing" "Bolly, my eyes do not need testing!" he shouted back walking out the room she followed and said "I am going to try and get a bit further into that case" said Alex walking to Gene's office, he followed her while lighting a cigarette, she groaned "If you want to do your dirty habits, that will affect your fertility, do it somewhere else please, because it is disgusting" Gene replied "Why have you ever been concerned about my fertility Bolls? And it is not dirty, I am not the only who does it!" Alex turned bright red but replied "In life, there are things people want, and if you ever get a wife they will probably want to have kids and I know everyone smokes that's why I am concerned" she said. This time both of them turned red but she continued looking at her paperwork.

She thought Gene was across the room staring at her, when suddenly she sighed "Why are you looking at me Gene it is very annoying!" she said through gritted teeth. She looked up to see that it wasn't Gene but a stranger where had Gene gone? The man started to talk "Alex, I can get you home, to see Molly and out of this world" Alex jumped back, how did this stranger know all of this? "I am like you Alex, I was sent back through time for reasons I and you don't know, but I can get you back, I used to be a police officer" "You mean you know about Operation Rose?" "Yes Alex, but you have to be committed if you want to get back" "But it involves corruption" "Yes, but you want to see Molly don't you? Wouldn't you do anything to see her again?" "Yes" "I will be back to see your final decision soon Alex, be warned, by the way now I know your name you ought to know mine- Martin Summers" the stranger left the room while Alex was still trying to collect hr thoughts. Tears streamed down her face and she got her coat and was about to walk out of Gene's office, when he came back in.

He looked at her and was about to say goodnight, when he saw the tears streaming down her face. "What's the matter Bolls?" he said with a screwed up face. He walked over to her and put his arm round her shoulder. For the first time in his life Gene wasn't embarrassed, but Alex was, so she just replied with "N…oth…ing" she said quickly walking out the door with no second glance.

Gene's face screwed up with agony, he couldn't go to Luigi's because Alex would think he was stalking her, but he was hurt, of course she didn't love a Obese, nicotine stained alcoholic. For the first time in years he felt wetness around his eyes and he collapsed into his desk chair. He knew what he had to do there was three options 1. Show her how much I love her 2. Show her how much I love her and reduce alcohol and cigarettes 3. Leave her alone she doesn't want you. After a few hours of thinking this over he decided option 2, he couldn't stand option 3 it was the best because she probably didn't even like him, but it broke his heart to think of even letting her go. So he got up and locked his alcohol in the cupboard, he chucked his cigarettes in the bin and decided at that moment that he should also try to lose some weight. Maybe he should go to the gym? No that was too embarrassing. He would try and walk a bit more and try to eat better, and any Gym's were for lifting weights, not losing weight! He stayed in the office to around 12.00 and decided to leave and head home, he would need to be fresh in the morning.

When he got home he took a quick shower, and went straight to bed avoiding the kitchen where he kept his alcohol supply. When he woke up he groaned, but he wanted to get into work early today because he wanted to see Bolly. He got into his car and headed towards work, he parked it telling a warning to Viv that if it was even scratched he would murder him. He walked into the office where Chris, Shaz, Ray and ~sigh~ Bolly. "Wow, how did you all get in so early? Didn't you go to Luigi's and get hangovers?" he asked surprised. "No, Guv we thought you wouldn't notice if we came early" Shaz said embarrassed. "Notice what?" he asked. "Umm, nothing" Shaz said while getting stared at with furious expressions from Ray. "No, go on tell me" Shaz went bright red and muttered "We did get hangovers, and we all have horrific headaches, but you understand don't you Guv?" she said hopefully. "Well, I believe that Alcohol overdose is bad" he shrugged. Everyone in the office was staring at him with open mouths, even Chris who took longer than the others to catch on, understood that Guv was going crazy. Alex went over to the boss and shook his head "Are you sure you don't need a doctor Guv?" she said shocked. But what shocked her more was the fact that he didn't grab her arm and pull it of his head, he was calm and seemed happier. "Well, I decided to reduce my alcohol intake and stop smoking. The whole office except Alex laughed at what they thought was a silly joke, but Gene was staring into Alex's eyes and she knew it was about the awkward conversation they had last night. "You actually listened to me" she said stunned. Everyone in the office stopped laughing and stared at them.

She walked out of the room, she needed some fresh air, what was happening?

Gene just stood their, did she know? Did she care? Did she love him? He walked into his office and closed the door, he felt as though his heart was ripped in two. He felt as though he was going to cry again, but he held back the tears, he didn't want Ray and Chris to see he was crying. He wondered if she did love him, his immediate response was a no, maybe he should just give up?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- 

**It had been a week since Gene had stopped smoking and reduced his alcohol, everyone could see the effects of this, especially Alex. He was always in a temper and snapped back if he thought someone was wrong, Gene and Alex were yet again having another argument about there different thoughts on their latest case. "For god sake Gene! I am right! You do not need to use violence to get something out of a possible witness or suspect!" she shouted into his face. Wow she looks good when she is angry, Gene thought to himself but replied angrily "Your starting to piss me off with your, psychologist crap!" he spat in her face. Alex clapped her hands sarcastically "Thank god, for once you remembered what it is!" she screamed back impatient. Everyone in the office outside was staring even though their arguments were frequent. Alex looked out to see them all staring she gave them a harsh look before yanking the blinds down over the windows, she didn't want people seeing her personal arguments with Gene. "Why did you do that you bitch!" he shouted at her angry. "Because even though your corrupt officers are your favourite, it doesn't mean they have to see us arguing!" she shouted pissed off. He stormed up to her and shouted in her face inches away "They are NOT corrupt Bolly! Things have changed round here and if you don't shut up your off the team!" "Ok, I have had enough, I resign!" she screamed back into his face but the closeness was too much for her. **

**She inched closer until her lips brushed against his, before she knew what she was doing she was kissing him, and too her surprise he wasn't pulling back. That's when she realised what she was doing, she pulled back and looked to his eyes before hurriedly opening the blind and the door and running out. She needed to get out of here, she had just resigned and kissed her ex boss, she didn't need a relationship- she needed Molly! **

**She stayed in her flat for the rest of the day, tears rolled down her face and she didn't answer her door to Luigi, who wondered why she was back from work so early. She was staring at the blank telly screen bored, tired and ill, when suddenly an image of Molly popped up on the screen she was smiling and Gene was standing next to her smiling as well. Alex ran over to the screen and shouted, what does this mean!? Molly!?" the screen went dead again and Alex thumped the telly to see if she could get the picture to appear again "Molly!?" "Molly!?" "MOLLY!?" "No, come on tell me what I have to do to get back!" she screamed. Tears kept rolling down her face and she slumped onto her couch in distress.**

**She must have been asleep a long time because it was 8.00PM when she woke up and earlier it had only been 4.00PM. She remembered seeing Molly, that's when it clicked, her dream. She was running through a forest, a figure jumped out and strangled her, she could see Molly in the background crying but not trying to stop it, "Please help Molly!" she had screamed, but Molly had just stood there- the dream finished with Alex waking up in sweats. **

**Tears rolled down her face, she ran to the sink where she was sick. She quickly changed into some pyjamas after and sat next to the sink in case. The tears continued to roll down her face, she looked into the mirror opposite to see a pale face staring back, with red sore eyes, the person looked rotten, that's when she realised it was her in the reflection! She continued to cry, how was she going to get back? that's when she heard a knock on the door and Gene's sincere voice "Bolly? Are you okay? I was nasty earlier, I am sorry" Bolly didn't reply but tears carried on rolling down her face. "I know your in there, Luigi said you had been in there for hours" he said calmly. No answer from Alex again. Gene started to get nervous, what if she had done something stupid because of the guilt of their kiss. That was it- she could be in danger. **

**He took a few steps back and knocked the door down. That's when he saw Alex, she was standing over the sink being sick. She finished and slumped back on the floor. Gene rushed over to her and gasped when he saw her pale face, and red eyes staring back at him with embarrassment and shock. "No, go away" she groaned in embarrassment before grabbing the sink and throwing up again before spluttering and dropping back to the floor. Gene wasn't going to take no for an answer so he went to the kitchen and got Bolly a cup of water and a towel to wipe her face on. He walked back to her and handed her the drink she took a sip and he put it on the side, he then handed her the towel and sat on the sofa close by. When she felt as though she wasn't going to throw up again, she cleaned her mouth and she walked into the kitchen pretending to be busy, but really she was embarrassed and didn't want Gene to see her face. She remembered Molly in her dream and Gene… she collapsed onto the kitchen floor, so much had been happening that her brain blacked out. **

**Gene ran over and grabbed her and pulled her onto the sofa next to him. "Are you okay?" Gene asked concerned, wrapping his arm round her shoulder. She stared up at him, her face red with embarrassment. "Gene…" "…Bolly look at me" he said because she wouldn't look at him in the eye. He would have to show her, he loved her, he was afraid she would pull back but he had to try. She looked into his brown eyes, they were deep with mysteries and memories from his vivid past, she desperately want to kiss him touch his lips but he didn't love her! But she was startled when suddenly he cupped her face in his hand and lowered down until their lips firmly met. A sensation ran down both of their bodies, and they were paralyzed to the spot, neither would leave, the moment was special. **

**When eventually they separated she smiled up at him with red framing her face. Gene ignored her blushes and their lips met again and this time the kiss was more passionate, meaningful, this kiss lasted longer and when it was finished they both collapsed back onto the sofa and he cuddled her to his chest. "Do you want to go downstairs, the others were concerned about you" he said quietly in he ear. "Ok, I will be down in a moment, I need to get dressed." Gene left her flat and walked downstairs. He felt light headed, but ignored it, he was a man not a sissy! What had just happened? Alex thought to herself. He couldn't love her… could he? She quickly got dressed and put a bit of makeup on to hide her tear stained face. **

**She walked down to see Chris, Ray, Shaz and Gene sitting round a table, smiling at her. She sat in between Gene and Shaz and ordered herself a coke "Aww, thought you'd had enough alcohol?" Ray said laughing. She looked at Gene for help, she couldn't tell them she had been sick. "Bolly, is helping me with my reducing of alcohol thing" he said shrugging his shoulders. Alex threw him a grateful look before smiling at Shaz "So, have you decided a date for your wedding?" she asked Shaz and Chris. They both smiled with delight while Shaz fished around in her pocket, until she found a small white piece of paper. "Here we go, it's the invitation" she smiled passing the paper over. Gene looked confused and coughed "Umm where's mine?" he said politer than usual. Shaz looked confused and then realised she had forgotten to give him his invitation "They aren't inviting you!" Ray said laughing "No, I have it right here!" said Shaz retrieving an identical piece of paper and passing it to Gene. Gene smiled and winked at Ray "They left the best till last" he said jokingly. **

**The rest of the night was calm, Gene continuously stared at Alex, only looking away when being talked to. When at last the girls were left on there own for a few moments Shaz blurted out "So, you and the Guv?" she said winking. Alex was so shocked that her mouth hung open, and she stammered "How…How did you know?" she said her mouth still hanging over. "Its obvious, I don't think Chris or Ray noticed but he is always staring at you and he is being nice to you" she said nodding her head. "Well…ok…but I don't know for certain" said Alex confused. "Anyway I am going, it has been a long night" "Bye" Alex turned round and headed towards Gene, she quickly whispered in his ear "Goodnight" before heading up to her room. For the first time in ages she fell straight asleep.**


End file.
